<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of simulations and untied laces by moonrisn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690956">of simulations and untied laces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrisn/pseuds/moonrisn'>moonrisn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Death, Multi, Platonic Relationships, agent felix, agent jisung, agent reader, lapslock, mentions of injury, secret agent AU, spy AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrisn/pseuds/moonrisn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>though other agents would consider something like that ‘unprofessional’ or would complain about their partner being a danger to the mission because of something so small, you simply considered it jisung’s quiet way of comforting you; a small sign that things were gonna be okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of simulations and untied laces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>despite a slight glitch to his words, felix's voice was as clear as day through your earpiece. “y’all locked and loaded, agents of the fluffy squad?” felix asked in a playful tone. </p><p>in amusement, you simply rolled your eyes at the ‘squad name’ used. “‘fluffy squad?’ really, lix?” you pressed your earpiece and replied back as you laced up your boots, giving them an extra tug for security, “just say ‘agents’, you goof.” as you did your last minute check (earpiece was secure, had enough flash bangs, bootlaces were tied, etc), you looked over at your partner with a small smile and a raised brow in question. </p><p>jisung, your partner for this simulated practice mission, gave you a gloved thumbs up and a smile in response, ready to go despite one of his bootlaces being untied. though other agents would consider something like that ‘unprofessional’ or would complain about their partner being a danger to the mission because of something so small, you simply considered it jisung’s quiet way of comforting you; a small sign that things were gonna be okay. </p><p>plus, you’d tell him to tie it later, otherwise he’d complain about how 'he can tie his own boots, jeez!’ if you tried to physically help him. </p><p>your smile widening a little, you looked him over and did your own quick security check of his gear before giving him your own thumbs up in approval.</p><p>light beeping and the tapping of a holographic keyboard could be heard through the earpiece as a map of the simulated enemy hideout was brought up on felix’s side. “listen here, agent ‘pupper’,” he said, popping the p's playfully. you chuckled a little as you could practically see the funny face felix no doubt made as he spoke, “i mean, with codenames like ‘hamster’, ‘puppy’, and ‘bunny’, what do you expect me to use? i swear, at least i’m not making it really bad and saying ‘agents of the Super Ultra Cool Badass Cute Squad!’ or something,” he mumbled more so to himself as he typed. </p><p>despite his mumbled words, you knew he'd still probably say that to loosen your nerves and help you relax.</p><p>“yeah, yeah, yeah,” you muttered in reply, your smile steadily falling as you mentally prepared yourself, going through your ritual hand-shaking motions as if to shake out any lingering anxiety. not like this was a serious mission in the first place, just simulated practice for when your squad was needed in the field; but it still helped a little to practice keeping calm anyway. if you were honest, it was still jarring to see and feel yourself die over and over despite being just a generated simulation every time; from dying a quick death via a guard’s bullet to the heart to bleeding out as you’d order jisung to leave you behind and finish the mission. any practice death simply being nothing more than ones and zeroes doing their job just like you and jisung, generating things that were practically expected from your line of work, but it still made it just as hard.</p><p>and it wasn’t easy seeing jisung suffer the same way sometimes, either. it never was, and you were sure it never quite would be.</p><p>your thoughts trying to run away like a speeding train, you jumped a little as a gentle hand on your shoulder from jisung halted your train of thoughts, bringing you back to the present. “hey, i can practically hear your brain running faster than lix’s computers over here," he said with a gentle voice.  </p><p>"see? you can even see the steam coming out of your ears!” making a funny face, he made ‘fwoosh’ noises and mimed steam from his own ears, making you giggle in reply and easing your tense body. he chuckled a bit himself upon hearing the gentle noise of a train in his earpiece provided by felix. calming down, his eyes and smile were warm with reassurance as he looked you in the eyes. “it’s gonna be okay, okay? you’re gonna do great. we’re gonna do great!” he moved to hold your hands in his, a part of his own ritual to help relieve both your and his own anxieties, “and after this, if you wanna, we can all sneak off and get some ice cream, yeah?”</p><p>“sounds like a plan, ji,” your smile returning, you gave jisung’s hands a squeeze and let go. bringing down the simulation goggles over your eyes, you brought a hand up to activate your earpiece and reply, “we’re locked and loaded, lix,” taking out and readying your gun, prompting jisung to do the same, you two prepared yourselves as the simulated area began to come to life; the sounds of people talking, boots crunching against hard dirt, and the shadows created by bright lights greeting you and your partner’s pre-generated hiding spot.</p><p>with a quiet chuckle, felix prepped and stretched his own hands before settling himself in, his voice low and coming through with a familiar crackle, “alright, agents of the ‘name still pending’ squad,” you and jisung both let out a huff of amusement at felix’s sarcastic tone before bearing serious expressions once more.</p><p>“ready for groundhog day?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tbh this was based off an old jerma and star video dnskf'dsaas <br/>how i got this out of it? idk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>